


We Believe

by Lauriekits



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Contestshipping, F/M, pokeani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May has some inner thoughts about her Contest rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble RQ from tumblr. Also wanted to try a diff. writing style.
> 
> Hope you like it, comments are appreciated!

 

Over the years, did you ever think we’d get this far? We were always at each other’s backs, as well as watching them. You helped me, I helped you. You teased me, I fought back. We’d compete, we’d fight. You won, I lost. You lost, I won.

It was only natural, after all.

We are rivals.

Nothing will change that. Not our distance apart, not our amount of Ribbons won in Contests, not our bickering or defending. We’ll always be rivals, no matter what.

The day of how we met always comes to mind whenever I think about you. I was practicing with my Beautifly and you had the nerve to make a fool out of me, bragging on. I was beginning to find you as an annoying bully, but you showed a good side when helping retrieve Torchic’s Bluk Berries with your Roselia, which is now a Roserade.. It still amazes me how far I’ve been through with Blaziken, ever since she was a Torchic. But that’s another story.

Contest after Contest, we always found each other losing or winning, or even facing each other like true rivals. Of course, you had more experience in the matter and I was still learning. However, I was always determined, never giving up.  And I believe your snarky comments and our rivalry is what pushed me through to become the best Co-Ordinator I could be.

Your presence inspired me. Your gifts of single roses made me determined to see you again. There was always a thriving fire inside me whenever I thought of you, anticipating myself to see you again in a Contest Hall. Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh… No matter where, we always found each other, competing for Ribbons with our amazing Pokemon.

And now, we’re here. Waiting in line to compete in an unknown Region, ready to win. You’re already at the counter, speaking to the receptionist about entering. You did your recognisable hair flip of green earlier, which caught my eye in the first place. I’m fourth in line, but can easily see you. But I won’t make my presence public to you yet.

Just you wait, Drew. I’ll give you the biggest show you have yet to see, and I’ll defeat you in the Finals.

We always find each other, no matter how long it’s been. That’s what we always believed, after all. And I’m grateful for that.


End file.
